A medical image diagnosis apparatus is a device that creates, for examination and diagnosis, a medical image (tomographic image, blood flow image, etc.) from information on tissues in a subject without surgical removal of the tissues. Examples of such medical image diagnosis apparatus include X-ray diagnosis apparatuses, X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatuses, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatuses, and ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses.
From medical images, anatomical images representing the form of tissue inside the subject's body and functional images representing the function of tissue inside the subject's body are generated. A variety of medical images are generated according to the physical condition of the subject and the status of the disease, and used to support diagnosis, surgery, treatment, and the like. For example, medical images are sometimes used in the continuous monitoring of the subject. In the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, medical images may be used for the monitoring of blood flow and cardiac function such as, for example, the monitoring of moving objects such as myocardium and blood flow in the heart, and the like.
To monitor the function of tissues in the subject's body using medical images, there may be a need to continue capturing images of the tissues for a certain period of time. Besides, to acquire the condition of a single tissue, it may be required to capture medical images from several points of view. Images generated in such imaging are displayed for a prolonged period of time, or contain a large amount of information (a large number of images, etc.). If the workload of imaging and reading the images (interpretation, etc.) increases, it may become difficult to monitor the conditions of body tissues.